Amy
Amy belongs to Foxy, so if someone wants to use her, ask here. Description Amy is a scavenger. She lives in Base 01592, one of the Dragon Defense Bases scattered around Pyrrhia by the scavengers. Dragon Defense Bases are large metal and stone buildings filled with scavengers aiming to protect scavengers unfortunate enough not to have enough weapons to defend themselves. Many also want to kill all dragons and claim the land for their own. When farms or homes are being attacked by dragons, the bases will send in warriors to try to kill or drive out the dragons. Dragon Defense Bases are designed to be as resilient as possible against dragon attacks and are held fast together with tar, sap, and a concoction of tar, sap, and stolen RainWing and SandWing venom. Amy herself has the typical bob haircut of most women in the bases- no one is allowed to grow their hair out, as it may result in it getting caught on a branch and slowing them down, or in a worst case scenario, a dragon grabbing it as the scavenger tries to escape. Her hair is dark orange with small glittery bursts of red-orange and light orange. She has a spattering of freckles across her nose and her arms are covered with them. Her eyes are bright green with small speckles of hazel in them, and her skin tone is slightly darker than peach, but not tan or brown. She is exactly 4'8". Amy usually shrugs off admiration at the Base's uniform, but it definitely deserves mention. The uniform is a slim-fitting camouflage jumpsuit with a camouflage hat and hiking boots. One small knife is fitted into the back of each boot and there are two slots for knives on each arm, one above and below the elbow. There are also two knives above and below the knees. Two pockets on the chest are filled with first-aid supplies, including bandages, burn cream, tweezers, and juice from a cactus that was discovered to cure SandWing venom, called Roseglory by the scavengers. Two pockets on the bottom contain a flashlight, Swiss Army Knife, spyglass, three energy bars, and two packs of trail mix. A utility belt holds a length of rope, a pair of handcuffs, sunglasses, a magnet, night vision goggles, a pouch of knives, a slingshot and boomerang, and a large pack of long-lasting food such as dried fruit, beef strips, and crackers. Members of the Base are required to carry a weapon other than the knives and get trained in using it. There is a choice between a sword, a spear, a bow and arrows, an axe, a pickax, a crossbow, and a spiked mace. Amy carries a bow and quiver of arrows. Personality Amy is very adventurous and can be reckless. She is smart and can be a bit heady since her father is in charge of Base 01592. She enjoys playing harmless pranks on other scavengers and getting revenge on scavengers that are mean to her. She admires the abilities of the blacksmith scavengers and feels annoyed that most of those in Base 01592 don't appreciate them very much- without the blades provided by them, they would be defenseless. She is bright and bubbly around her friends, but will not hesitate to kill dragons threatening to destroy homes or farms of scavengers. She hates RainWings especially, since one killed her mother, but above anything else hates her father's plan to start a war with the dragons, which would ultimately result in a second Scorching- and from the tales Amy has heard, she knows that that would be worse than anything. History Amy was born in Base 01592, and from the moment she could walk was trained to fight dragons. She earned her Rottweiler when she was 10 (dogs are used for attacking very young dragonets or distracting older dragons) and bow and arrows at 12. She was very close to her mother Thelma, and it was a true tragedy when she died. For years, the scavengers had never considered RainWings a threat, since they remained in the rainforest and if they ever came out, didn't attack scavengers. Some Base leaders in favor of a second Scorching were even considering letting the RainWings live when they took over. And so everyone was woefully unprepared and taken by surprise when 7 rain dragons attacked, melting the tar and sap holding their buildings together and killing loads of scavengers. Thelma bravely rushed into battle, swinging her axe, but right as it was about to slice into a RainWing's neck, he whipped around and spat venom straight into Thelma's eyes. The scavenger woman screeched in pain and fell to the ground. The rainforest dragon flew away, certain she was as good as dead. He was right. In her death throes, Thelma managed to gasp to her daughter, "Your father ... war ... dragons ... too powerful ... stop him ... ..." before she breathed her last and fell dead against the withered grass. Category:Scavengers Category:Females Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Characters